


Coming Down

by TacoNinja98



Series: Synthetic [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6042459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacoNinja98/pseuds/TacoNinja98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"For a second, everything was quiet."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Down

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic, and I was completely sleep deprived when I wrote this so nobody kill me pls. Anyway, constructive criticism is welcome, please let me know if any mistakes have been made, and obviously no negativity. I was listening to "Coming Down" by Halsey when I was writing this, hence the title. Enjoy!

"BLUE!" Piper's bloodcurdling scream shook Nora out of her dazed state. She bolted towards the source of Piper's voice, all around her; blood and carnage.  
Raiders had found their way into Diamond City. She could hear the struggle of the citizens and guards, gunshots piercing the once quiet air. Nora continued sprinting. She rounded a corner, spotting a flurry of red amongst a plentitude of raiders. She withdrew her pistol, squeezing the trigger and firing round after round into the chem addicts' heads. Soon, a pile of bodies surrounded the woman in the red trench coat, 10mm pistol in hand.

"Blue." Piper ran forward, arms outstretched to embrace Nora, to seek her comfort. BANG!  
The loud noise was all that filled her ears, not the splatter of blood, not the soft grunt withering it's way out of Piper's mouth. A thud was the next sound to reach Nora's ears.

"YOU BASTARD!" Nora let out an inhuman scream, and for a second, everything was quiet. She raised her pistol, and shot right between the pathetic Raider's eyes. She dropped to her knees right next to Piper, tears forming in her grey eyes. 

"Piper... No..." Nora started sobbing then. "Piper, don't do this, don't do this to me! I need you! Please, please, please..." 

Piper's hand found Nora's scarred face. "Blue... Take care of Nat. She... She needs you now. Okay?" Piper's voice broke through multiple grunts. Nora nodded her head, tears falling from her cheeks.  
"And... Nora? I... love you." Nora was too taken aback by Piper's confession that she didn't notice her softly reach her head up, but she'd be damned if she didn't notice the soft kiss placed against her own chapped lips. Piper's head fell back down on the Earth, and, with a smile, she drew her last breath. It left her lips and her eyes finally fluttered closed. 

"I love you too, Piper Wright." Nora leaned down, kissing the last of Piper's warmth from her lips, holding her body close.


End file.
